


Shit

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson and Dena Lavellan found out they're expecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit

“How? How could this happen to me?” Dena dug her nails into her arms. How was she going to explain this? She couldn’t lie, he was going to die and she could just pretend she had a torrid affair while on a mission, but it had been months since she was out of Skyhold and she hadn’t been pregnant long.

“To you? You’re not the only one in this mess, Dena.” Samson growled at her from across the room. He was allowed outside of the cell now that he was being constantly monitored by someone. Cullen would glare at him when he walked by, people would throw things and spit on him. They’d hang them both if they found out what happened. “Listen, if it comes to it, I’ll tell them I took advantage of you, that I attacked you.” Samson’s tone changed to something alien to her. He started to show his feelings for her as on late. He even told her he loved her, only adding to her guilt for pursuing the relationship.

“You can’t. I won’t let you.” Dena cried. Samson hated seeing her cry, he couldn’t always comfort her. Every meeting they had outside of the cell was closely monitored. They were left alone, but never for long and there was always a guard posted outside of the door. They had managed to have sex quietly and quickly, just the thought of it made her ache for it. She was stressed, she wanted the release and all she could do was hold herself and cry.

“Dena, let me. Please, I love you and I’ll do anything for you and our child.”

“You’ll never get to see our baby. Samson, please.” Dena’s body trembled as everything began to sink in, the consequences. She wanted him to see the child, it was his, he had the right. “I’m going to leave for a couple of months. There will be little suspicion when I return showing.”

Samson let her words sink in, the tears were a surprise to him. It had been a while since he showed any emotion outside of anger and distaste for someone. Being with Dena had brought out something in him, at first it was lust and passion, then it became love, pure love. He cried knowing he wouldn’t see her again and there was no promise that he’d be alive upon her return, but he hoped for it. “I love you, Dena. If you must leave, then go, it’s for our safety.” Samson walked up to her and stroked her cheek, wiping her tears away. He pulled her in, letting her cry into his shoulder.

“I’ll come back Raleigh. I’ll come back.” his name spilled out of her lips as if it were to be the last time. She rarely called him by his first name, but when she did it was always in the heat of passion, this time it was in a moment of sadness. She looked up at her lover, his face lined with concern. She pulled him down for what would be their last kiss until her return, if he was still alive.

The door swung open as they had parted from each other. “Inquisitor, Josephine has requested your presence, we will remain with the prisoner until you return.” the soldier saluted her as she walked past.

“It’s ok, I’m done with him. I got all I wanted out of him.” Dena crossed her arms around her waist, bowing her head as she walked down the hall.

“Are you well, Inquisitor?” Josephine asked looking at Dena’s swollen eyes.

“After this, I need to leave for a while, maybe a few months. There have been rumors of more Lavellans around Ferelden. I need to reconnect, make amends.”

Josephine pitied the Inquisitor. “Of course, Inquisitor. There has been a long span of peace and if anything we will send out soldiers, if you are needed we’ll send for you. Just let us know when you have arrived safely.”

“I will.” Dena bowed and left for her quarters where she’d pack most of her things.

“Inquisitor, are you sure you should be doing this? Samson will only speak to you. Any information we could get about the remaining templars will be withheld from us until then. We can’t risk it, we need you to stay.” Cullen tried to convince her to stay, but she refused.

“Samson has no more to offer us. I talked to him earlier and I gave Josie everything he had told me. I’m sure he’ll cooperate if you give him the chance, he’s more pliable than you give him credit for.” Dena’s voice was cold, she had to close herself off, she couldn’t think about him.

Cullen grumbled as she rode off. He looked at one of the guards and waved him over. “I want you to get Josephine.”

“Yes sir.”

Cullen had Josephine read the report that Dena had given her and after that he questioned Samson.

“It seems Dena was telling the truth.” Cullen stood up from his seat.

“About what?” Samson grew nervous.

“You have become more cooperative. Why is that exactly?” Cullen stepped closer to the cell.

“She’s persuasive.” Samson crossed his arms. “I have the scars to prove it.”

“She also said you have no more to offer us.” Cullen watched Samson, hoping he’d show any emotion.

“I don’t know about that, Cullen. I may have more information that she hasn’t gotten out of me yet.” Samson laid down on his cot. “Are we done here, Commander?”

“For now.” Cullen growled as he walked away.

Samson had proven to be a great asset. He cooperated more than Cullen had expected, but no amount of cooperation would make Cullen forgive him, nothing would.

Months had passed since he had seen his lover and every time a guard came to take him out of his cell he asked, but was always told the same thing, except on this day.

“The Inquisitor has returned from her hiatus. It seems she has gotten herself pregnant.”

The words were like music to his ears, not only had she returned, but now he will get to see her full with his child. He had hoped to see her that day, but it would be a week before he would see her again. Every day seemed longer than the last. He worried that he’d never see her again, that she was intentionally avoiding him, but he supposed it was for the best.

Everyone doted on Dena, she wasn’t fond of all the attention, but people were excited to know about her pregnancy and who the father was. She had told them that the father was someone that was once a great man, but had fallen from his station, he had good intentions, but followed the wrong person effectively betraying his people. She was met with pity, but they didn’t blame her, to them she was just lied to, taken advantage of.

“Samson, come with me, the Inquisitor wishes to speak with you.” the guard unlocked the cell door.

“Oh? I thought she stopped loving me.” Samson said smugly, hiding the fact that he did feel that way.

The guard pushed him into the room and closed the door behind him. Samson looked up at his lover, it had been too long and he didn’t expect to see her so large.

“Maker, how long have you been pregnant for? It hasn’t been more than three months since you left.”

“Apparently my appetite has grown since you’ve put a child in me.” she laughed.

“You’re beautiful, my lady. I have missed you so much.” Samson ran to her and embraced her, refusing to let her go.

“I told you I’d return Raleigh.” Dena kissed him gently on his lips. She took his hand and placed it on her rounded belly, “If you wait a while you’ll be able to feel them kick.” she smiled up at him.

“I can’t wait to meet our baby. I can’t wait to hold them.”

Dena frowned knowing that it would be difficult for her to arrange that. She’d have to sneak to his cell at night and that would be no place for a child. So she figured she’d press Cullen to let him stay in his own quarters, guarded of course, at least until Cullen was sure enough that Samson wouldn’t escape. “I have to go now. I’ll send for you tomorrow, it’s been a while since I’ve felt your touch, I’m in great need of it but we have no time for it today.”

“Oh, no? I think I may be able to give you some degree of pleasure before we part ways.” He let his hand slide down her belly and down her loose trousers. “Still not wearing smalls. I see becoming a mother hasn’t changed you that much.” He slipped a finger into her sex, her sex tighter than ever before. “Mmm, you’re in need of some stretching out.”

“Then I guess you should get to work.” She whispered as he slipped in another finger. He worked her up until she could barely stand. She leaned up against the desk as he pressed his finger against her nub. “Samson, I’m coming.”

“So soon, pretty bird?” He growled in her ear.

She grabbed onto his arm as she moaned out his name. “Creators, I love you.”

“I love you too, pretty bird.” Samson pulled his fingers out after she came. He sucked on his fingers. “It’s been too long since I’ve tasted you. You taste different, sweeter.” He brushed his fingers over her lips until her tongue ran over them. He pulled her in, capturing her lips in his. He wanted to take her, to bend her over the table and fuck like their first time, but time was their enemy and they were not going to risk getting caught. Dena pulled away from him reluctantly.

“I must leave, Samson.” Dena gave him one last kiss before she left him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Inquisitor.” Samson smiled watching his lover walk away.


End file.
